inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Houkago Chemistry
Houkago Chemistry là bài hát nhân vật dành cho Kariya Masaki và Kageyama Hikaru, được trình bày bởi hai diễn viên lồng tiếng là Tai Yuuki và Fujimura Ayumi. (lưu ý: không có đoạn đối thoại nào giữa các nhân vật trong bài hát) Thông tin *'Trình bày:' Kariya Masaki (CV: Tai Yuuki) & Kageyama Hikaru (CV: Fujimura Ayumi) *'Biên soạn:' King Records *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ:' Kirino132 *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và bản trình bày trên Wiki:' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Đánh giá Bài hát thể hiện niềm say mê bóng đá của đôi bạn trẻ. Giai điệu tươi vui, trong sáng, hơi nhanh. Lời nhạc 'Tiếng Nhật' 輝：放課後の過ごし方聞かれてもこれ以外考えつかないんだ 狩屋：いつだってアタマのなか占めてる今日のボールの行く先から目が離せなくて 輝：自分のチカラはどれだけなんだろう? 狩屋：引き出しあえる仲間と走れ! 限界知らず　未知数なのはどっち!? お互いに刺激されていくね 次のパス応えてみんなに繋ぐ 期待値を超えていくんだ 輝：もっと!グランドのケミストリー 狩屋：ひとりでもやれること尽きなくてそれぞれが見えない努力してる 輝：そのパワーひとつに集まるならそれはもうスゴイことが起きないワケない 狩屋：カラダが勝手に反応してるよ 輝：想像以上の自分になろう! 限界なんてどこにもないんだって 自然に思える仲間がいる 次のパスに込めるエールはすぐに 自分へ跳ね返ってくるよ 狩屋：今日も受け取るナイスアシスト 輝：自分のチカラはどれだけなんだろう? 狩屋：チームのためにもなれてるかな? 限界知らず　未知数なのはどっち!? お互いに刺激されていくね 次のパス応えてみんなに繋ぐ 期待値を超えていくんだ もっと!グランドのケミストリー Theo bản Romaji Hikaru: Houkago no sugoshikata kikarete mo Kore igai kangaetsukanainda Kariya: Itsu datte atama no naka shime teru Kyou no booru no yukusaki kara me ga hanasenakute Hikaru: Jibun no Chikara wa dore dakena n darou? Kariya: Ririkku Hikidashi aeru nakama to hashire! Cả hai: Genkai-shirazu michisuuna no wa dotchi?! Otagai ni shigeki sa rete iku ne Tsugi no pasu kotaete min'na ni tsunagu Kitaichi o koete iku nda Hikaru: Motto! Gurando no kemisutorii Kariya: Hitori demo yareru koto tsukinakute Sorezore ga mienai doryoku shi teru Hikaru: Sono pawaa hitotsu ni atsumarunara Sore wa mou sugoi koto ga okinai wake nai Kariya: Karada ga katte ni han'nou shiteru yo Hikaru: Souzoujiou no jibun no narou! Both: Genkai nante dokoni mo nai n datte Shizen ni omoeru nakama ga iru Tsugi no pasu ni komeru eru wa sugu ni Jibun e hanekaette kuru yo Kariya: Kyou mo uketoru naisuashitsuto Hikaru: Jibun no Chikara wa dore dakena n darou? Kariya: Chimu no tame ni mo nare teru ka na? Cả hai: Genkai-shirazu michisuuna no wa dotchi?! Otagai ni shigeki sa rete iku ne Tsugi no pasu kotaete min'na ni tsunagu Kitaichi o koete iku nda Motto! Gurando no kemisutori Bản dịch Anh ngữ If you ask me what I do after school There’s only one thing that comes to mind It’s always in my head Can’t keep my eyes off where the ball will go today Just how powerful am I? Run out with friends who can bring that power out! Limits, what’s that? What’s the unknown number for!? We’re motivating each other Respond to the next pass and connect it to everyone We’ll surpass the expectation value and make even grander chemistry! There’s no end to things you can do even by yourself Everyone works hard somehow when others aren’t looking If we gather all that power in one place Something amazing just has to happen My body is reacting on its own Let’s become someone greater than our imagination! There’s no such thing as limits We’ve got friends who think naturally The next pass filled with cheers is coming back to me soon I’ll get a nice assist today too Just how powerful am I? Is it useful to the team? Limits, what’s that? What’s the unknown number for!? We’re motivating each other Respond to the next pass and connect it to everyone We’ll surpass the expectation value and make even grander chemistry! 'Bản dịch Việt ngữ' Nếu bạn hỏi sau giờ học tôi thường làm gì Điều đầu tiên hiện lên trong đầu tôi Luôn hiện diện trong suy nghĩ của tôi Là hình ảnh trái bóng lăn lăn mãi không thôi Liệu tôi có thể trở nên mạnh mẽ hay không? Chỉ cần bên cậu luôn có những đồng đội tiếp sức cho cậu Ranh giới, là cái gì? Nó chia cắt chúng ta? Cả số áo bí ẩn kia nữa Chúng ta cùng nhau tiến lên Đón bóng và chuyền cho mọi người Những cố gắng của chúng ta sẽ vượt trên cả mong đợi Và làm nên chiến thắng vang dội! Chỉ cần cố gắng hết sức mình, bạn sẽ đạt được điều mình mong muốn Ai cũng luyện tập chăm chỉ, ở mọi lúc mọi nơi, dù không ai để ý mình đi chăng nữa, họ vẫn kiên trì Nếu chúng ta tập hợp nguồn sức mạnh lại một nơi Điều thần kỳ sẽ xuất hiện Một cảm giác hưng phấn bỗng trào lên mạnh mẽ Hãy khiến bản thân trở nên tuyệt vời hơn Không có gì ngăn cách sợi dây này Bởi chúng ta là đồng đội Nhận đường chuyền với biết bao cảm xúc ẩn chứa trong trái bóng truyền đến chân tôi Dần dần tôi học được cách hiểu ý những đồng đội của mình Liệu tôi có thể trở nên mạnh mẽ hay không? Chỉ cần bên cậu luôn có những đồng đội tiếp sức cho cậu Và làm thế nào để giúp đội bóng nhiều hơn Ranh giới, đó là gì? Cả số áo bí ẩn đó nữa? Chúng ta cùng nhau tiến lên Đón bóng và chuyền cho mọi người Chúng ta sẽ vượt qua chính mình Và làm nên chiến thắng diệu kỳ! Video left|300px Bản phụ đề Việt ngữ left|300px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài hát